It is known that electrical caps and connectors are employed in many different locations, such as industrial factories, mines, construction sites, and other locations where the environment may be detrimental to the proper functioning of such caps and connectors. For example, in many marine applications the caps and connectors are needed in supplying electric power to boats or to equipment used at dockside or in locations where the marine elements may have access to the interior of the cap and connector either as a spray or as a film carried on equipment with which the caps and connectors are associated. Where such caps and connectors are exposed to environments which may be deleterious to their proper operation, it has been found desirable to provide boots to fit over the respective cap and connector and to, in this way, provide a means of protection for the cap and connector to keep undesirable elements away from the interior.
Such boots have been known in the art and typical patents which disclose and describe such boots and their use and association with caps and connectors include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,037,630; 2,127,544; 2,284,945; 2,357,719; 2,466,997; 2,742,622; 2,758,291; 2,782,391; 2,891,101; 2,978,533; 3,020,516; 3,120,987; 3,167,374; 3,601,761; 3,683,315; British Pat. Nos. 490,013 and 771,386. It will be noted that for each of these patents the requirement for construction of a successful pair of boots is that one boot be different from the other, particularly with reference to the surfaces at which the seal is made between the members of a pair. The only boots known to the Applicant which are not manufactured in a matched pair are the boots manufactured by Bryant Electric Company and these boots are manufactured as two identical oppositely facing members. Where the Bryant cap and connector are joined together, the edges of the boots are designed to butt if they reach each other to form a seal.